paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Locked'n'loaded: DodgersxOasis pups
General Bio Dodgers and Oasis have 4 pups: 2 boys: Thorn and Cross, 2 girls: Clover and Whiplash. Inspired by "uncle" Talon, Thorn, Cross and Clover have gone into the S.A.S., while Whiplash is going into the adventuring buisness like her father. Pups Cross: Cross has gone into the S.A.S. with his brother, Thorn, and sister, Clover. He is in paratrooper training, and tends to be a bit of a show off. Whether its jumping from his plane, entering battle, or simply hopping into the lookout's elevator, he starts with a jump, throws in some twists and stunts, then ends with a spectacular finish.............usually leaving all the girls staring at him with admiration and their boyfriends staring menacingly. He proudly leads his siblings as the new unit paw, in honor of the original unit paw, and he is the new UFPC counter part to Slice. Thorn: Thorn is very well named. Why? Because thats exaclty what he gives his enemies. Only in shape of small, metal pellets, launched at serious speeds from one of his 8 gatling guns. Oh, did I forget to mention he has an addiction to gatling guns? He is the new UFPC counter part to Slaughter. Clover: The calm and reserved one of the group, which makes her, not only an excelentt canidatee for a sniper, but also someone that Slice has taken a liking to. New UFPC counter part to Snare. Whiplash: She sounds deadly, and deadly she is! Whiplash has dawned her father's lightbluee uniform, and is now in the adventuring buisness. Gear Cross: Think Crosshairs from transformers 4, turned into a pup, with a blue streak down his chest. Pup Tag: Green background, white parachute. Pup Pack: Sides: AR16 Assault rifles; Top: Parachute (duuuuuuuhhhhhhhh). Pup House/ Vehicle: Green drop ship. Thorn: He wears armor like Crassus, except its black, and can't reverse gravity. Gatling guns come out of the leg armor. One of his ears is blue. Pup Tag: Crossed gatling guns, black background. Pup Pack: Sides: Grenade launching gatling guns; Top: Two missile launching gatling guns. Pup House/ Vehicle: A big black tank........but instead of one long barrel, it has 3 massive gatling guns. Add two more gatlings beneath the headlights, and you have one formidable battle machine. Clover: Shamrock green sniper gear, all her paws are blue. Pup Tag: A four leaf clover , dark green background with a crosshairs on the clover. Pup Pack: A sniper rifle in the left side. Vehicle: A shamrock green motorcycle, too small to turn into a pup house. Whiplash: Blue patch over her left eye. Her gear is the same as her father's. Quotes and Catchphrases Cross: "Death from above!" "Unit paw, ready for action!" "Your Slash?..................... I though you'd be taller." "Slice? Thats your name? Oh well, at least that proves your the son of Slash." Thorn: "Is it a giant gatling gun?" "EAT GATTLING GUN!" "They are sooooooooo dead." "No one touches the gatling guns." "Anyone order gatling guns with a side of awesome?!" Clover: "Sorry, your not my type." "I never miss." Whiplash: "Its a bad day to be bad!" Trivia Will add more soon.........